The burgeoning growth of information transmission creates ever increasing demands on communication networks utilized to transmit such information. In particular, means for transmitting content conveyed by such information reliably to clients attached to such networks has taken on an increasingly more prominent role in satisfying the demands of clients for new content formats.
Scientists engaged in the research and development of high performance communication networks are keenly interested in finding new means for transmitting such content with high reliability at high rates. Thus, research scientists are actively pursuing new approaches for meeting these demands.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.